


Trinity

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: This banner was made for AubreyKey's story Trinity, which features a soulmate triad of Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale, and Stiles Stilinski.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AubreyKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347661) by [AubreyKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey). 



                                     


End file.
